Incompatibles
by Lux Lunar
Summary: Naruto hace todo por fastidiar la vida de Hinata en la preparatoria. Lo que ella ignora es el oscuro secreto que él esconde. Un arma de dos filos y un juego peligroso. NaruHina. AU.
1. Juego sucio

Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

.**Incompatibles**.

by lux Lunar

.

Capítulo 1

.

_Juego sucio_

.

Me senté en una fila que estaba en medio de la sala del audiovisual; no muy lejos ni muy cerca de la pantalla. Estaba sola, era clase de biología y no la compartía con la única amiga que tenía. No importaba, sólo íbamos a ver un documental de _fisiología vegetal_ y después nos podíamos ir a casa.

Se escuchó la vocería de todo el grupo, que peculiarmente siempre se iba para la parte superior de la sala, como manadas, como si todo lo quisieran hacer juntos. Era tonto, porque realmente sólo había un grupito al que normalmente siempre seguían. Era un montón de niños ricos y elitista que se creía superior al resto, y ellos no le dirigían la palabra nadie.

La maestra entró y se paró frente a la pantalla, con su bloc de notas, ajustándose las gafas. El resto no parecía tomarle importancia y la maestra, ligeramente enfadada, carraspeó, tratando de que terminaran de llenar los asientos.

—Niños, presten mucha atención al siguiente documental, hablaremos de él en la siguiente clase, y me gustaría qué –-

La maestra fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Giré hacia la entrada del exterior y lo vi a él, con la cara de no saber qué estaba pasando. Naruto Uzumaki,tomado de la mano de su novia, Shion Fujimura.

—Perdón profesora, es que ya no me acordaba dónde estaba el audiovisual —dijo él, rascándose la nuca, con fingida vergüenza, mientras Shion a su lado trataba de contener la carcajada.

Quité mi vista de ellos. Él siempre hacía lo mismo. Hacía enojar a los profesores con su impuntualidad, con su nula atención a las clases o con sus bromas, que siempre hacían reír a todo el mundo, menos a los profesores. Shion siempre lo seguía a todas partes, parecía su guardaespaldas, nunca lo dejaba solo.

Y yo, volvía a sentir lo mismo de siempre. Me irritaba ver una vez más sus teatrales escenas juntos. Eran tan… ególatras.

La maestra suspiró resignada, se quejó entre dientes por la recién interrupción de los rubios y les ordenó que se sentaran.

Se hizo más escalándolo. Los chicos empezaron a silbar, las chicas a reír y algunos a soltar comentarios curiosos a la pareja recién llegada. Ellos rápidamente tomaron su lugar en medio de toda esa petulante tropita.

—En fin, ya saben que tiene que hacer, pongan atención a la película por favor y no se distraigan — finalizó la maestra y tomó asiento en la primera fila, que estaba totalmente sola.

Las luces se apagaron. La pantalla brilló, iluminando la sala e impregnándose en mis pupilas. Respiré tranquilamente. Traté de relajarme. Estaba entusiasmada por el documental que veríamos, no quería perderme ningún detalle. Por un momento todo era silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era la voz del narrador de la película.

No faltaba mucho para que se terminara y apenas iban a llegar a las conclusiones, cuando alguien tomó el asiento a mi lado izquierdo. Giré lentamente, sin imaginarme de quien se trataba, y me quedé estática. Era él, Naruto Uzumaki. No sentí en qué momento llegó, sólo sentí una presencia a mi lado. Sentí un extraño entumecimiento en el cuerpo y mi cara ardiendo.

Naruto no apartó la vista de la pantalla, pasando de mí. Yo traté de hacer lo mismo y miré al frente, ya con los nervios alborotados. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí?

No había nadie más que nosotros dos en esa fila.

Giré lentamente hacia mi hombro derecho. La fila de atrás también estaba sola. Todo estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para que alguien pudiera vernos. La maestra que estaba enfrente, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de nada. Pero Shion y su tonto grupito, tal vez podían darse cuenta.

Tragué duro. Traté de calmarme. Me fue difícil, su cercanía era estrecha. Pretendí concentrarme en la película.

Sentí como él a mi lado flexionó los huesos del cuello y suspiró. Yo no me moví ni un milímetro.

—Hinata.

Salté en mi asiento cuando habló cerca de mí oído y lo miré sorprendida, atenta.

—¿Sí? — susurré aún inquietud.

Él sonrió, divertido.

—¿Sabes que tenemos que hacer con este video? — dijo sin apartarme la mirada, con toda la serenidad que lo caracterizaba.

—A-Ah, sí. Sólo debes de recordarlo, lo-lo abordaremos en la siguiente clase.

—Genial.

Sus ojos viajaron hasta mis labios entreabiertos. Yo los cerré y volví a enderezarme en el asiento.

Su mano rozó con la mía que estaba en el brasero del asiento. La quité de inmediato, alterada. Me molesté conmigo misma, estaba actuando como un corderito intimidado. No estaba pasando nada. Sólo fue un simple tacto por accidente.

De pronto, sentí su mano sujetar la mía. Esto ya no estaba bien.

Lo miré, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación. Él giró su rostro lentamente al mío, con un gesto divertido, hasta cierto punto genuino. Traté de quitar mi mano, pero él la sujetó impidiéndomelo.

En mi pecho algo se encendió y mi respiración aumentó ligeramente.

Traté de zafarme nuevamente. Fue inútil, era más fuerte que yo. No iba a soltarme. Tragué saliva. No quise ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara, era demasiado cobarde para gritarle que me soltara. Simplemente seguí peleando con su mano, hasta que finalmente logré zafarme.

Escuché cómo se rió por lo bajo, parecía que estaba disfrutando jugar conmigo de esa forma.

Volvió a acercarse a mi oído.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Lo dijo así, de la nada. Era algo totalmente absurdo, que seguramente ni él mismo se lo creyó.

Lo miré incrédula.

Él sonrió.

—No, gracias —con eso quise lograr que me dejara en paz.

—¿No?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

Me hablaba demasiado cerca, me costaba pensar y contestar a la vez.

—N-No tengo tiempo.

Nos miramos un momento, sin decir nada, entre la oscuridad y la voz del narrador de la película. Sus ojos azules trataron de escarbar en los míos, que necesitaban resistirse. No iba a lograrlo, ni porque fuera el adonis personificado en humano, iba a dejarme quebrar con su estúpida broma. Pero cuando se acercó a mi rostro, sentí como mis defensas fueron aniquiladas. Paré de respirar y entre abrí los labios, sentí su aliento tibio en mi nariz y el hechizo se rompió.

La película paró y se escucharon los aplausos. Naruto se puso de pie y se escabulló por los asientos como un ratón. Antes de que las luces se encendieran, él ya no estaba allí.

Salimos de la sala de audiovisual. Frente a mí estaba Shion con Sakura, preguntándose a dónde se había ido Naruto.

Me topé con Matsuri. Ya me estaba esperando para irnos a casa. No le dije nada de lo que había sucedido entre Naruto y yo. Era patético que contara sobre una broma que un chico popular me había hecho. Además, quería quitarme esa sensación que me había dejado ese estúpido encuentro. Lo sabía más que nunca, ese tipo de personas sólo buscan burlarse de los demás, a cuestas de lo que sea. No iba a permitir que un chico como él se riera de mí.

Camino a la banqueta para irnos a casa, pude ver al otro lado de la calle, como Shion se abalanzaba a los brazos de Naruto, frente a todo el mundo. Él ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará.<em>

_Gracias por leer._

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Ihre werden tun was ich sage

Disclaimer aplicado.

.**Incompatibles**.

by lux Lunar

.

Capítulo 2

.

__Ihre__werden tun was__ich sage__

.

Llegué a la preparatoria muy temprano. Siempre llegaba temprano. Pero ahora era diferente a las otras veces. Había dormido muy poco y tenía los ojos hinchados. Internamente sabía a qué se debió mi desvelo, pero me negué a aceptarlo por definitivo.

Era él y lo que hizo el día de ayer en el audiovisual.

Detestaba a los chicos como él. Así como era él. Egocéntricos y narcisistas, que creían que sólo por ser ellos, podían hacer lo que quisieran.

Pero él estaba equivocado conmigo.

—¡Hinata!

Adoré que en ese momento llegó Matsuri a cambiar mis revoltosos pensamientos.

Me estampó un beso en la mejilla mientras se le dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se veía muy feliz. Noté algo diferente en su ropa de uniforme. Era la misma camisa blanca y el mismo suéter azul marino. Pero había algo que no cuadraba. Claro, lo noté, era la falda, estaba más arriba de la rodilla que lo normal.

Ella me miró con cara de sorpresa.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —dijo intimidada.

—Tu falda —desvié los ojos a la notable mini falda—. ¿Es más corta que ayer?

Matsuri enrojeció enseguida y no le salieron palabras para responder.

—A-Ah, es qué… no sé cómo decírtelo —empezó a jugar con la bastilla de la falda sin dejar de caminar—.Tal vez vas a enojarte conmigo.

—No digas eso. Puedes decirme lo que sea, lo sabes.

Me miró un momento, dudosa. Matsuri era mi mejor amiga, nos contábamos todo. Bueno, últimamente casi todo.

—Ayer, cuando te estaba esperando para irnos a casa —los nervios jugaban con ella—, Gaara me habló.

Soltó una risita nerviosa y volvió a sonreír como una boba.

No pude corresponderle de la misma forma. La miré seria y ella borró la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Créeme, me habló y me sonrió. Si tú hubieras estado allí en ese momento, sabrías de qué hablo. Él fue tal lindo y se veía tan sexy. Y yo sólo quiero que me vea bonita —empezó a hablar más para ella misma que para nadie.

—Y, ¿qué te dijo? —No quise verme negativa.

—Bueno, me preguntó que si sabía que clase estaban dando en el audiovisual, y yo se lo dije.

Finalizó con una sonrisa. Por un momento me quedé en silencio, pero fue inevitable no decir la verdad.

—Matsuri, él ya tiene novia.

—¡No, no tiene!

—Yo lo vi junto con Ino Yamanaka la semana pasada. Ellos están saliendo.

—¡Estas muy atrasada en noticias! ¿Lo sabes? Ino ahora anda de novia con ese chico pálido y raro, Sai. Tú lo conoces —Me clavó los ojos esperando a que yo diera un poco de aprobación, pero de aprobación no recibió nada—. Además, Ino cambia de novio cada mes. Si lo olvidas, estuvo enrollada hace poco con Shikamaru Nara, el chico de las olimpiadas de ajedrez, y por si no lo recuerdas, también andaba de resbalosa con tu primo. ¿Lo ves? Ellos no pueden ser nada, nada.

Me abstuve de decir otra cosa en contra. Lo podía ver muy claro, Matsuri se había encaprichado con el Non Sabaku. Por más que le tratara de hacer ver que no debía hacerse ilusiones con un chico como Gaara, ella no iba a escucharme. En este momento estaba cegada.

No tenía nada en contra de Gaara, es sólo que, él era parte de ese grupito elitista de niños bien, y yo sabía lo crueles que ellos podían ser con las chicas.

Recuerdo que hace un par de meses, una chica de la clase estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, otro petulante de ese rebaño. Él coqueteó con la chica hasta que ésta cayó redondita a su sucio juego. Un día, a la muchacha se le ocurrió darle una carta de amor personalmente a Sasuke. El muy desgraciado le dio la carta a su novia, para que ésta la leyera frente de toda la escuela. Ese fue su suicidio social. A la chica le llegaron a arrojar bebidas en el comedor, la insultaban en los pasillos, rayaban los pizarrones ridiculizándola. Una vez casi la hacen caer por las escaleras y no la bajaron de prostituta por mucho tiempo. Finalmente, a la pobre chica no le quedó más que cambiarse de escuela.

Matsuri sabía cómo era ese tipo de gente, pero no parecía importarle ahora que el pelirrojo tan solo la volteó a mirar. Ya habría tiempo para hacerla abrir los ojos.

-0-

Entré a la clase de Historia. Estaba muy concentrada en repasar mis apuntes. No escuchaba el desorden que había alrededor de mí, ni tampoco cuando la maestra entró al salón de clases.

Alguien pasó a mi lado y de un manotazo arrojó mi cajita de lápices estrepitosamente al suelo.

Levanté la vista y vi cómo Naruto se pasaba por encima de los lápices sin detenerse. No lo entendí de inmediato, todo fue muy rápido.

Tomó el asiento de atrás y desde allí me observó, mientras una maliciosa sonrisa empezaba a dibujársele en los labios. Él lo había hecho a propósito.

No tuve ni el valor ni la fuerza suficiente para decirle algo. Ni siquiera pude contenerle la mirada. Me sentí insignificante, pero a la vez me llené de coraje reprimido con su acción.

Un compañero de al lado me ayudó a recoger los lápices. La maestra entró y los hizo callar a todos.

La clase transcurrió tan lenta, que para mí fue una eternidad. No me podía concentrar. Lo escuchaba hablar, aún cuando estaba a unos cuantos asientos de mí.

Al tocar la campana, él fue uno de los primeros en salir de aula. Se lo agradecí de cierta manera. No quería que me viera, no quería ser parte de uno de sus juegos. Aún no entendía por qué tenía que usarme a mí para sus tonterías. Sólo quería que me dejara en paz.

Que recordara, yo nunca había molestado a nadie. Era demasiado ingenua y bruta como para dañar a propósito a alguien. Una vez, Sakura Haruno y yo chocamos de hombros por accidente en la puerta. Yo me caí en el suelo, me raspé la rodilla y lo único que hizo ella fue llamarme _estorbo_.

-0-

Era la última clase, fue deportes. Después de un pésimo juego de base ball, todos corrimos a las bañeras. Cuando entré, ya todas las regaderas estaban ocupadas y había una fila de espera. No me gustaba el ambiente que se hacía en las regaderas. Vi a Shion hablando con Karin Matsumoto y no me causó ninguna buena espina quedarme allí. Me bañaría en casa.

Fui a dejar algunos libros a mi locker, porque la mochila me pesaba muchísimo.

Sentí un escalofrío cuando alguien se paró a lado de mí.

—Te estás escondiendo de mí.

Me topé con sus ojos azules. Me miró inquisitivamente.

Traté de ignorarlo. Terminé de guardar todos mis libros y cerré mi locker con candado. Quería irme de ahí inmediatamente.

Giré para marcharme, pero me tomó de un brazo para detenerme.

—¿Estás huyendo? —Sonó divertido.

—No me toques, déjame en paz —Mi voz fue un débil susurro.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Se acercó peligrosamente a mi cara.

—Déjame ir.

Traté de escabullirme, pero fue inútil. Me tomó de ambas muñecas para detenerme.

—¿Así son todas las mojigatas como tú? ¿Les gusta que las obliguen?

Su voz sonó más grave que lo normal y empezó a asustarme. Mis ojos lo reflejaron, cuando me estampó sobre los lockers. Miré hacia todos lados, pero no había nadie. Las clases ya se habían terminado desde hace minutos.

—Su-suéltame —musité con temor.

No parecía él, como siempre era. Esta vez algo diferente se expresaba en sus ojos. Sentí que iba a hacerme daño. Me empujó más contra los lockers mientras su cuerpo empezaba a presionar el mío. Su olor empezó a impregnarse en mí.

—_Ich werde__sie nicht allein lassen_ —Susurró en mi oído—. _Ihre__werden tun was__ich sage_.

Me soltó del agarre y yo crucé ambos brazos sobre mi pecho, protegiéndome.

Lo vi salir de la escuela, caminando como si no hubiera hecho nada.

-0-

Salí a la calle directo a casa, sin esperar a Matsuri. Mi mente daba vueltas sobre lo mismo. ¿Qué quería de mí?

Detesté no saber ni un poco de alemán. Naruto tenía pésimas calificaciones, cómo podía hablar alemán.

Me sentía indefensa. No sabía a quién contarle lo que Naruto estaba haciendo conmigo. Repentinamente pensé en alguien, pero no estaba segura si podía contárselo todo.

La verdad es que él era mi única esperanza.

Llegué hasta la casa y mi sorpresa fue cuando lo vi saliendo. Pensé que podía decírselo ahora mismo.

—Hinata, mi mamá te estaba esperando, necesita que le ayudes con el nuevo pedido. Hay mucho trabajo. Yo tengo que irme al taller, voy retrasado.

—Está bien Neji.

Lo vi caminar directo a su coche. No era un buen momento para molestarlo con mis asuntos.

Subí las escaleras al tercer piso, donde vivía en un pequeño departamento con mi primo Neji y mi tía Nana.

Cuando entré a la sala, me encontré a mi tía sentada en el sillón con una bolsa de plástico gigante, llena de ropa. Sobre el sofá había más ropa tendida, lista para trabajarla. Dejé mi mochila en el suelo, saludé a mi tía y fui a la cocina. Nibi se me enredó en los pies, era mi pequeño gato medio azul, peludo, que dormía conmigo. Le serví su comida en su platito.

Enseguida me senté junto a mi tía, para ayudarle con el trabajo. Mi tía trabajaba para una compañía de bordados. Lo que teníamos que hacer era tejer a mano los logos que nos hacían en los pedidos y colocarlos en la ropa que los clientes ya nos llevaban. Mi tía me daba un pequeño sueldo por ese trabajo, pero yo le regresaba gran parte de ese sueldo para los gastos de la casa.

Con la tranquilidad que me daba estar en la compañía de mi tía Nana, la música clásica que le gustaba poner en su tocadiscos, y el ronroneo de Nibi a mi lado, lograba llenarme de tranquilidad. Poco a poco el asunto del idiota de Naruto se iba difuminando.

El teléfono de la salita sonó.

—Yo contesto tía.

Cuando apenas me puse la bocina en el oído, la voz chillona de Matsuri resonó en mi oído.

—¿Por qué no me esperaste? —Sonó ligeramente molesta.

—Lo siento. No recordaba que tenía mucho trabajo con los bordados y tuve que salir corriendo.

—Hinata, hoy es el día más importante de toda mi vida.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—¡Gaara me invito a salir! —Chilló emocionada del otro lado.

Me quedé tiesa y un mal presentimiento me vino a la mente. Esto no estaba bien y Matsuri no lo sabía.

—No Matsuri, no vayas con él, por favor —hablé casi suplicante.

—No inventes, no voy a perder esta oportunidad.

—Te lo pido por favor, no salgas con él. No lo conoces.

—Hinata, no todos los chicos son como Naruto y Sasuke. No voy a juzgarlo sin antes conocerlo. Me gustaría que tú lo supieras también y que me apoyaras.

—Matsuri, escúchame –—

—Ya le dije que sí —Me interrumpió—. Habrá una fiesta el viernes y yo voy a ir.

Me colgó el teléfono.

Esto no estaba nada bien. ¿Por qué sentía que Gaara iba a hacerle daño a mi amiga?

No iba a permitirlo. Haría lo que sea, sin importar mi maldita cobardía, pero no dejaré que nadie se burle de nosotras.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer a tods ustedes, en especial al natsumi hhr nh, CocoDriloDeLaCaleta, Naru-fan AVD, Hiatzu y Hyuuga.<em>

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Niedliche haustier

Disclaimer aplicado.

.**Incompatibles**.

by lux Lunar

.

Capítulo 3

.

___Niedliche haustier___

.

Empecé a actuar como nunca creía que lo haría con Matsuri.

La esperé afuera de su clase de idiomas para abordarla. La vi salir del salón casi dando brincos de felicidad y yo sabía porque estaba así.

Llevaba los audífonos. La llamé, pero no pudo escucharme. Caminé tras de ella cuando entró al sanitario. La encontré mirándose frente al espejo.

—Hey Hinata, ¿De dónde saliste? —Dijo quitándose los audífonos.

Se veía radiante, sonriendo. Ni siquiera parecía que recordara lo que habíamos hablado por teléfono la tarde anterior, sobre su cita con Gaara. Pero me convenía que no estuviera enfadada.

—Estaba yendo al laboratorio y te vi… Y, yo, quería decirte algo —dudé en lo que pensaba decir.

—¿Qué? —Se quedó seria, mirándome totalmente atenta.

Tenía un buen plan. De hecho, un magnífico plan. Debía de sonar coherente y creíble si realmente pretendía persuadirla.

—Es que… conseguí dos boletos para ir a ver _El vampiro o_ _la novia de las Islas_, en la sala de teatro del centro, y como sé que es una de tus obras favoritas.

Cuando vi como sus ojos se expandieron en sorpresa, supe que mi plan estaba funcionando.

—¿_El_ _vampiro o la novia de las… Islas… _—repitió con lentitud, sin poder creerlo aún— de James Planché?

Yo afirmé con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Chilló como una loca y casi me brinca encima cuando por fin salió de su incredulidad.

Lo sabía.

Matsuri amaba el teatro y la actuación. Su mamá me contó que desde pequeña juagaba a ser una actriz y que escribió muchos cuentos. Cuando la conocí, me dijo que estaba totalmente prendida a las obras teatrales de un dramaturgo británico, Planché. Una de sus fantasías, era interpretar a _Lady_ _Margaret_, el personaje principal de su obra favorita.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Siempre he querido ver esa obra! ¡Es mí obra! —No cabía de sorpresa.

—¡Lo sé! Apenas hoy que caminaba encontré el anuncio de la presentación y corrí a comprar los boletos —Mentí, realmente no había comprado nada, pero lo haría si la convencía de venir conmigo.

—Hinata, gracias —Me dio un apretado abrazo, sin poder contener la emoción y volvió a sacudirme por los hombros— ¿Cuándo es? ¿Es hoy? Tengo que pedirle permiso a mi mamá.

—No, no es hoy. Es para el viernes.

La cara de Matsuri cambió bruscamente a una de preocupación.

—No, no puede ser, ¿El viernes? P-Pero si el viernes es mi cita con Gaara…

Esta era mi oportunidad de sabotaje.

—¿Podrías posponerlo para otra ocasión?

—No, no. ¿A qué hora será? Tal vez pueda arreglármelas para poder ir a la obra sin perderme la fiesta.

—N-No lo creo, será a las diez. No creo que Gaara se enfade si no vas con él.

—¿Estás loca? —Me miró como si no entendiera nada, yo me sorprendí de su reacción— No voy a perderme esa fiesta por nada del mundo.

—Matsuri, creo que estás exagerando las cosas con Gaara, por que no sólo —-

—Tú no entiendes —Me miró de una forma que me hizo desconocerla por un momento—. A chicas como yo no les pasa esto nunca Hinata. No soy ni popular ni rica. No soy tan bonita como esas zorras que se creen dueñas de la escuela. Este tipo de cosas no me suceden nunca. No desperdiciaría a Gaara por nada, ni siquiera por James Planché.

—Matsuri —-

—Invita a alguien más —Cortó metiéndose en cubículo del sanitario.

Estaba perdiendo las esperanzas. Que Matsuri rechazara ver su obra de teatro favorita, era algo crucial y definitivo: no iba a poder persuadirla de otra forma mejor.

-0-

Me sentía totalmente derrotada. Matsuri no me había rechazado de esa forma nunca antes.

Entré a la clase de química en el laboratorio. Estaba tan distraída y ensimismada con mis pesarosos pensamientos, que ni me di cuenta de cuando entró el maestro al salón y empezó a escribir en la pizarra.

La clase era una algarabía total, como siempre. Pero ahora ni siquiera eso me incomodaba.

—¿Hoy vas a ser mi conejilla de indias?

Reconocí su voz y me topé con sus ojos azules a sólo un par de centímetros. Definitivamente esto sí me incomodaba.

—¡Naruto! —La chillona voz de Shion hizo que me tensara más— ¿Qué se supone que haces sentado allí?

—Nada. Sólo quiero estar cerca de la ventana —Dijo despreocupadamente.

—Entonces quítala a ella para que yo me siente allí, ¿No?

La miré confundida. Ahora él pensaba despojarme de mi asiento por un arranque de celos de la rubia.

—No, déjala. Hoy no me sentaré contigo —Soltó él de repente.

La clase se detuvo en un inminente silencio.

Las facciones de Shion quedaron casi estoicas y su rostro empezó a tornarse rojo. Yo no quería mirarla, pero no se iba de mi lado.

Sí, Naruto acababa de rechazar y ridiculizar a su novia frente a toda la clase.

Se escucharon los murmullos de algunos mirones alrededor. Nadie apartaba los ojos de la escena que la parejita de rubios estaba dando. Yo sólo quería que nadie se diera cuenta de mi presencia y poder desaparecer de allí.

—Señorita Fujimura, ¿Qué hace de pie? Busque un compañero y tome asiento, por favor —Le ordenó el profesor cuando se dio cuenta de donde se estaba centrando la atención de toda su clase.

Con toda la vergüenza que la rubia llevaba en la cara, tuvo que marcharse. Vi que se acomodó en el asiento de atrás con una chica delgada y pequeña, que obviamente no pertenecía a su círculo.

La clase comenzó y yo me sentí atrapada. Sí, estaba atrapada entre los ojos del Uzumaki y de su furiosa novia a unos asientos detrás de mí.

No me atrevía a mirar a Naruto. Sabía que estaba tratando de hacerme una mala broma con su estúpido comportamiento y no quería caer en su juego una vez más. Mucho menos frente a Shion.

—¿Puedes pasarme ese tubo de ensayo… por favor?

Temblé cuando casi me habló al oído. Me tomó desprevenida. Se supone que estábamos en media práctica de laboratorio y teníamos que hacer el trabajo juntos. En algún momento pensé que no iba a decir ni hacer nada y que todo lo tendría que hacer yo, pero estaba equivocada.

Cuando le di el pequeño tubo, su mano rozó con la mía y por la impresión, dejé caer el tubo con el líquido en la mesa.

Me puse de pie para no ensuciarme, pero fue tarde. Una gran mancha azul cayó sobre mi bata blanca.

—Oh, p-perdón.

Me disculpé nerviosa. Noté que él no hizo nada por ayudarme y me sentí peor.

—Señorita Hyuga, vaya a limpiarse y después regrese para continuar con la práctica —Me pidió el profesor.

Asentí y casi salgo corriendo del salón directo al sanitario.

-0-

Estaba exhausta. El simple hecho de tener que mantenerme a un lado de Naruto me hacía tensarme de sobremanera. Ahora que ya no estaba, podía sentirme relajada. Detestaba lo que él me hacía sentir. Me hacía sentir en asecho, vigilada, posesionada. De verdad que era agitante.

Tardé en regresar al laboratorio. Antes de llegar, él ya me estaba esperando en la puerta.

—_Niedliche haustier_, me hiciste esperar —Chasqueó la lengua, fingiendo estar aburrido.

—No tenías que esperarme aquí afuera —Dije sin gota de emoción, pasando a su lado para entrar a la clase.

Sentí como me tomó del brazo suavemente, jalándome a su lado.

—Hey, no quiero regresar —Sentenció mirándome fijo—. Sí tú entras y yo no, el viejito cascarrabias me va a poner falta. Eso no es nada bueno para mí, porque no quiero reprobar. Pero, si ninguno de los dos regresa, a nadie le va a importar, se supone que estas por allí quitándote una mancha.

Sonrió genuinamente.

Inesperadamente y sin preverlo, su sonrisa me atrapó. No sabría como describirlo claramente, pero vi como si una chispa destellante iluminara su rostro y sus facciones se forjaran a las de un niño pequeño. Nunca antes lo había visto sonreír así.

Aunque ya no sabía identificar si su gesto era real o si sólo iba a traerme más problemas.

—T-Tenemos que regresar —Quise persuadir y evitar su cercanía.

—A la mierda química. Larguémonos de aquí.

—No —Me resistí y me zafé de su mano—. Puedes irte tú si quieres.

Me clavó la mirada, fastidiado y dominante.

Ahí estaba el mismo Naruto de siempre, queriéndome doblegar.

—¿Todo el tiempo eres así de mosca muerta? —Fue despectivo.

Algo dentro de mí se comprimía cuando él usaba esas palabras ofensivas para molestarme. Detestaba que lo hiciera, no lo soportaba. Y no pensaba escucharlo una vez más sin hacer nada.

—No soy una mosca muerta y no me interesa lo que tú tengas que decir de mí.

Lo dije, sí. Lo dije y me sentí extrañamente más segura de mí misma. Repentinamente Naruto ya no era tan peligroso como pensé que era minutos antes. Él supo lo que yo sentía y pensaba, porque simplemente no pudo responderme inmediatamente.

—Tal vez no te importa lo que tenga que decir de ti, pero, ¿Qué tanto te importará lo que puedo hacer contigo?

Allí estaba otra vez ese gesto maldito y arrogante en su rostro.

No podía acobardarme, no ahora que había puesto mi propia barrera frente a él.

—No te tengo miedo. Ni a ti ni a tus amigos. Y no quiero problemas —Se lo dije mirándolo directamente sus ojos—. Simplemente, déjame en paz.

El azul de sus ojos quería atravesar el perlado de los míos. Mi cuerpo pensó en romperse ante él, pero yo podía controlarlo. Yo también era fuerte.

La puerta del aula se abrió, y allí apareció Shion.

La miré sorprendida. En cambio ella me echó un ligero y malhumorado vistazo, enseguida me ignoró. Pasó de mi lado rozando con mi hombro.

—Naruto, tenemos que hablar.

Él hizo un mohín de fastidio y se metió los dedos entre sus revoltosos cabellos dorados.

—¿Ahora qué? —Fue su seca respuesta.

Empezaron a caminar por el pasillo, alejándose de mí. Como si de repente yo no estuviera, ellos se perdieron en lo que empezó a convertirse en una incómoda discusión.

Regresé a la clase. El profesor ni siquiera se percató que Naruto y Shion no volvieron.

-0-

No quise volver a casa sin antes haber hablado con Matsuri.

La esperé en la salida. Vi como poco a poco todos iban dejando la escuela. Los coches lujosos conducidos por adolescentes con sus licencias recién salidas del empaque. Por ejemplo, Sasuke Uchiha manejando su _mustang_ del año. A su lado, la peli rosada más engreída de la escuela; Sakura Haruno. El egocentrismo en dos caras bonitas.

La música de su coche se escuchaba a un kilómetro.

Petulantes.

Después de quince minutos en el sol y sin ver rastro de mi amiga, decidí regresar a la escuela a buscarla.

Esto era lo que menos me esperaba encontrar en ese momento.

Matsuri estaba sentada, charlando y riendo nada menos que con la princesa de la frivolidad; Ino Yamanaka.

Lo sabía, esto no estaba nada, nada bien.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por sus reviews. A las personas que se dan el tiempo de leer este fic y ponerme un review, realmente lo aprecio, me hacen feliz. Para un escritor de fics el review es como el combustible para continuar creando. Gracias nenases. Nos vemos en el siguiente..._

.

_¿Reviews?_


	4. El triste espectáculo

Disclaimer aplicado.

.**Incompatibles**.

by lux Lunar

.

Capítulo 4

.

___Niedliche haustier___

.

No tenía nada de ganas de regresar a casa.

Mi tía me había dicho que no tendríamos pedidos esa semana, así que tenía mucho tiempo libre. Era algo conveniente, pero por razones nefastas, ya no me importaba tener tiempo de sobra para mí. Detesté estar tanto tiempo sin trabajar.

Caminé por los pasillos de la biblioteca escolar, leyendo los títulos en los lomos de cada libro. No estaba buscando nada. La verdad, sólo quería distraerme y olvidar algunos estragos amargos.

¿Desilusionada?

Sí, tal vez sentía un poco de eso. Era algo extraño. No era nada confortable.

No había mucha gente en la biblioteca. Éramos escasas cinco personas allí… deprimente.

Salí del edificio con las manos vacías. Realmente leer no iba a reconfortarme en este momento.

Iba de camino de vuelta al salón de clases, el que estaría vacío, porque el maestro se reportó enfermo, cuando ella me llamó.

—¡Hinata!

Giré y vi correr a Matsuri a mi dirección. Se veía agitada y su nueva falda corta se levantaba con cada zancada, haciéndole ver las piernas más largas y delgadas. No se veía mal, pero no se veía como ella era en realidad.

—Hey, por fin te encuentro —Me sonrió.

Traté de esforzar una sonrisa y no lo conseguí. Rápidamente ella se dio cuenta de que algo no funcionaba bien.

—¿Por qué no me has esperado en la salida para irnos juntas? Ayer te busqué afuera de tu salón y no te vi… ¿Estás faltando a las clases?

—No… —Respondí casi en susurro y no me gustó como sonó. Levanté la voz un poco más— Es sólo que me fui antes de que tocara la campanilla.

Matsuri me miró extrañada, pero en cuestión de segundos empezó a reírse.

—¿Estas huyendo de alguien o qué? —Dijo divertida.

Abrí los ojos alarmada. ¿Fui demasiado obvia o simplemente Matsuri dio en el clavo con su sospecha?

No podía decirle que me había estado ocultando en cada rincón de la escuela, simplemente para no toparme con Naruto.

Desde el día del laboratorio y el incidente, había tratado de escabullirme de él y de su novia por todos los métodos. En clase, me sentaba hasta el frente, donde él no pudiera hablarme ni molestarme. Al tocar la campanilla me iba corriendo como loca a los sanitarios, donde sabía que él no podía entrar. Estos últimos dos días empecé a comer en el techo del edificio de la escuela, sola, en el suelo, con tal de que no se me acercara.

Actuaba como una paranoica. Pero funcionaba. Naruto no había tenido la oportunidad de ni siquiera cruzar la mirada conmigo.

—No, es que me sentía mal del estómago y me fui a mi casa —Mentí.

Por la mirada que me echó, no sé realmente si se tragó mi cuento. Traté de cambiar el tema para no causar más sospechas.

—El miércoles te vi con… Ino Yamanaka en las bancas del patio trasero…

Tal vez esta era la mejor ocasión para abordar el tema.

—Oh, sí. Quería contártelo, pero no nos habíamos visto.

—Bueno, pues… cuéntamelo.

—Bueno es que es tan raro, todavía me parece extraño —Empezó a caminar y yo la seguí— No sé cómo fue, ella sólo llegó y me preguntó que si yo iba a ser la cita de Gaara en la fiesta de esta noche. Ella no estaba molesta, sólo sonó algo curiosa. La verdad es que nunca la había visto tan de cerca como ese día. Es tan bonita, su piel parece de cera y su cabello parece de anuncio de televisión.

Matsuri estaba ensoñada con la rubia, no había duda. Yo todavía seguía pensando que esto no era normal y no estaba bien.

—¿Fue todo lo que te dijo? —Fui escéptica.

—No. Dijo que después de la fiesta irían a un bar y me invitó.

—¿Un bar? —Seguía dándome mala espina— Pero son menores de edad.

—Lo sé —Empezó a reírse, como si la idea fuera un disparate y aún así fuera fantástica —Dijo que tenía algunos amigos en el bar _Akatsuki_, y que podíamos entrar sin problemas. Dijo también que me iba a presentar a sus amigos, ya sabes a quiénes… Estoy tan nerviosa.

—¿Vas a ir a ese bar con ellos? —Tenía la esperanza de que recogiera un poco de raciocinio en su cabeza castaña y decidiera no ir.

—No lo sé. Tal vez…

Noté que ya no se sentía cómoda contándome de sus planes. Ella sabía que yo no estaba de acuerdo con su cita ni mucho menos con que se mezclara en ese círculo de personas.

Era una mala idea y yo no podía hacer nada en oposición. Ella ya había tomado una decisión y si yo seguía presionándola, lo único que lograría es que a la que dejara de hablarle iba a ser a mí.

-0-

Esta había sido mi última escapada de Naruto en la semana. Lo bueno es que descansaría de él todo el fin de semana y así podría idear un plan para hacer que se olvidara de mí.

No pensaba ser su juguete por toda la eternidad.

Camino a casa, miré una vez más el anuncio de la presentación de la obra teatral _El vampiro… o la novia de las Islas. _

No tenía trabajo pendiente ni nada que hacer por la noche.

Sin tardarme mucho en decidir, compré dos boletos para la presentación. Invitaría a Neji.

Fue una mala decisión. Cuando llegué a casa, Neji iba de salida al trabajo. Lo olvidaba, horas extras.

-0-

Me acomodé en un viejo vestido azul que tenía guardado en algún rincón de mi closet. Era largo hasta la rodilla y recto. Me puse mallas negras y unas ballerinas del mismo color. Dejé mi cabello largo y suelto cubrir mi espalda y pecho.

Me veía como una niña y sabía que muchos pensaban que yo era un desastre para la moda.

A las diez ya estaba haciendo fila para entrar a la sala de teatro. Tenía suficiente dinero para ir a comer a un restaurante después. Hace tiempo que quería ir a la comida japonesa.

Esta no tenía que ser una mala noche. De hecho, pintaba a ser una buena noche.

Pero tan rápido como pensé eso, pronto todo se vino abajo.

Ya había salido del teatro y había llegado al restaurante. Apenas me habían entregado la cartilla de menú, cuando mi celular empezó a vibrar. Eran las once cuarenta y Matsuri me estaba llamando.

Me extrañe y a todo esto me vino un muy mal presentimiento.

Todo se confirmó cuando escuché la voz de Matsuri ahogada en llanto.

—Hi-Hinata, soy yo.

—Matsuri, ¿qué te pasa? —Algo se encendió en mi pecho.

—A-Ayúdame, p-p-por favor, sa-sácame de a-aquí —Apenas podía entender lo que me decía, había una música estrepitosa de intermediario.

—¿Dónde estás? —Me puse de pie.

—En ca-casa de I-I-Ino.

No sé cómo fue capaz de darme la dirección de la rubia en medio de su llanto.

Tomé un taxi.

Sin pensarlo corrí a buscar a mi amiga. No podía imaginarme lo que le estaba pasando. De alguna forma yo también estaba asustada.

Al llegar a la calle indicada, supe de inmediato cual era la casa. Era una mansión blanca con un bonito patio delantero, lleno de coches y de adolescentes ebrios tambaleándose.

Cuando entré por la puerta, algunas personas me miraron extrañadas. No sabían quién era yo, pero sí sabían que yo no pertenecía allí. Lo vi en sus rostros altivos.

Ahora nada de eso me importaba.

En el fondo vi a Sasuke Uchiha sentado en un sillón, con Sakura pasándole la mano descaradamente sobre el abdomen. Él se veía sonriente y ella excitada a su lado.

Todo el mundo estaba vuelto loco en esa fiesta. Risas y habladuría sin parar.

Me escabullí por un pasillo, sabía que Matsuri estaba en alguna habitación pero no podía imaginar donde. La casa era enorme.

Vi como al fondo de un pasillo, una chica de cabello rizado tocaba sin cesar y gritaba que abrieran la puerta.

Algo me dijo que tenía que buscar allí. Me acerqué a la puerta y la chica me miró extrañada por mi intrusión. No hizo nada, sólo se quedó a un lado mirando.

—¿Matsuri? ¿Estás allí? —Casi grité, la música entorpecía mis oídos.

No hubo respuesta inmediata. La manija empezó a moverse y la puerta se abrió.

No sé cómo explicar la apariencia que tenía mi amiga en ese momento, sólo sé que me dolió de sobremanera; Matsuri estaba bañada en lágrimas, con el rímel corrido en las mejillas y todo el maquillaje hecho un desastre.

Entré a la habitación y ella volvió a cerrar con llave.

En un segundo, me encontraba abrazando a Matsuri mientras ella me apretaba fuerte a su cuerpo. El llanto no paraba y su cara se hundía más en mi hombro.

—¿Qué paso Matsuri? Dime.

Ella se separó y se dejó caer en un sillón, cubriéndose el rostro. Yo me puse de cuclillas a su lado.

Matsuri llevaba un vestido rojo corto por la mitad del muslo, con unas ballerinas negras. Su aspecto estaba desalineado. Se había roto. Alguien la había roto.

—E-Ella, me-me e-engañó —Volvió a quebrarse en llanto.

—¿Quién? ¿Qué te hicieron? —Le insistí.

—I-Ino, e-ella e-estaba ju-jugando conmigo, t-todo fue un ju-juego.

Traté de calmarla lo suficiente para que me hablara claro.

—¿Qué te hizo Ino? —Intenté presionarla cuando se encontraba más tranquila— Dime, y ahora si no me ocultes nada. Ya no vamos a ocultarnos nada.

Matsuri asintió.

—Ella, la otra tarde, habló conmigo sobre que yo y Gaara, podríamos estar solos. Fue su idea. Ella dijo que iba a conseguir el lugar y el momento perfecto para que Gaara me conociera mejor. Y entonces, hoy, cuando llegamos aquí, ella se portó muy amable conmigo, a pesar de que todos sus amigos me miraban raro y algunos murmuraban cosas de mí.

Me sentí impotente por no haber podido hacer algo en ese momento.

—Después, Ino nos llevó a mí y a Gaara al despacho de su padre, y nos encerramos los tres… —Hizo una pausa, a punto de volver a llorar, pero se contuvo y continuó— Y yo pensé que ella nos iba a dejar solos… pero no fue así. Fue todo lo contrario.

—¿Qué?

—Ella se empezó a bajar el vestido y a decirle a Gaara que le gustaba como la había tocado el tiempo que estuvieron saliendo juntos. Y entonces, empezó a acariciarse a sí misma, y le dijo que quería que volviera a tocarla… otra vez…

Volvió a romperse en lágrimas. Yo no podía creer todo lo que estaba diciéndome.

—Y Gaara me miró un momento, y después volvió a verla a ella, y después se rió con ella. Y entonces, él fue hasta a ella y empezó a besarla, y tocarla… y le alzó la falda del vestido, y ellos, empezaron a… ellos… —No podía continuar— Ellos lo hicieron… frente a mí.

Matsuri volvió a dejarse hundir en mi hombro con su llanto.

Algo empezaba a encenderse en mí. Era coraje e impotencia contra lo que le hicieron a mi amiga.

—Vamonos de aquí, ahora mismo —Fue lo único que pude decirle.

Ella asintió. Nos pusimos de pie.

Alguien empezó a tocar la puerta. Pensé que era la chica del cabello rizado, pero cuando escuché la voz de Ino, nos detuvimos.

—¡Matsuri! ¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo, maldita y sucia prostituta!

Matsuri palideció y sus ojos se llenaron de temor. Yo no sabía que estaba pasando, pero simplemente con ver la total cobardía de la castaña, supe que yo no iba a hacerme para atrás.

Cuando abrí la puerta, los ojos encendidos de la Yamanaka y los míos chocaron. Ella pasó de mí y se concentró en su víctima. Alrededor de la rubia ya estaba un grupito de casi diez personas.

—¿Qué hacen tú y tu mugrosa amiga todavía en mi casa? ¿Eres masoquista o qué, idiota? —La voz chillona y rotunda de Ino paralizó a Matsuri— No te quiero ver aquí ni un minuto más.

—_Ino, ya tiene su merecido, sólo mírala. _—Dijo una chica desconocida de entre el grupo.

—¿Merecido? Claro que no, esta mugrosa insignificante todavía no sabe lo que se merece —Se acercó más a Matsuri— ¿Crees que puedes mezclarte con mis ex novios simplemente porque eres una patética mosquita muerta? ¿Crees que alguien como tú puede tomar lo que yo dejo?

Ino agarró un mechón de cabello de Matsuri y lo jaló, sacándola de la habitación. Matsuri chilló y yo corrí a salvarla.

Fue imposible, unas manos desconocidas me sostuvieron y me arrojaron hacia el suelo.

Sin poder actuar, vi como Ino arrastró del cabello a mi amiga hacia la sala donde todo su grupito estaba reunido.

Tenía que detener esto. Algunos hicieron una barrera para no dejar pasar a nadie. Pude ver como Matsuri lloraba de miedo y vergüenza en el centro del suelo.

—Esta tonta niña estuvo hablando conmigo para pedirme ayuda y seducir a Gaara —Ino levantó la voz para que todos la escucharan— y la zorra tenía planeado tirárselo, en mí propia casa. ¿Alguien puede creer esta pendejada? Una sucia zorrita engatusando a Gaara.

Se escucharon risas de burla.

Vi a Gaara en un rincón, serio, mirando todo y largándose de repente.

Abandonándola. Dejándola sola.

El novia de la rubia, Sai, apareció de la nada a un lado de ella.

—Ino, déjala ya.

—No te metas en esto, Sai.

Y él la obedeció. Se hizo a un lado y dejó que el triste espectáculo siguiera.

Nadie pensaba ayudar a mi amiga. Todo eran risas, miradas de pena. Miradas que lastimaban.

No podía contemplar esto ni un segundo más. Nadie, nadie más iba a tratar así a Matsuri.

Reuniendo fuerza en los brazos, empujé a una idiota para que me dejara pasar. Matsuri me miró desde el suelo ya sin pedirme ayuda. Agachó la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Miré a Ino con su falsa cara de superioridad y la odié como no creí que podía odiar a alguien en mi vida.

—Déjala en paz, tú la engañaste y la trajiste aquí sólo para tu diversión.

Ino me miró extrañada, incrédula. No entendía qué hacía yo hablándole de ese modo. Alguien bajó el volumen de la música.

—No vuelvas a insultar a mi amiga… —Sentencié. Todo el salón de llenó de silencio— O voy a hacer que lo pagues muy caro.

La cara de la Yamanaka se descompuso y me miró despectivamente.

—¿Y tú quién rayos eres para hablarme así?

Traté de ignorarla. Levanté a Matsuri del suelo dispuesta a sacarla de allí.

—¡Te estoy hablando pendeja!

Ino me jaló del brazo bruscamente para hacerme girar y eso fue el detonante de todo mi odio. La empujé con las dos manos y la arrojé al suelo. Ella cayó estrepitosamente de espaldas.

Le clavé la mirada y sentía que iba a perforarla de toda la ira que llevaba encima. Agarré de una mesa un vaso lleno de una bebida roja y se la arrojé encima, en la cara y en la ropa.

Nadie hizo nada por detenerme.

Ahora era ella la que me miraba con temor desde el suelo.

—¡No vuelvas a tocarme en tu puta vida, maldita enferma! —La amenacé.

Estaba fuera de mí, irreconocible. Y lo adoré.

Apenas se escucharon murmullos de la fiesta. Levanté la vista y vi a Sasuke Uchiha mirándome fijamente, con usa sonrisa en los labios.

Todos me miraban, pero yo no quería ver a nadie.

De repente, antes de darme la vuelta, lo vi a él.

Naruto, al filo de la puerta, me miraba incrédulamente. Su novia no estaba con él.

Yo sólo lo miré unos segundos y con esa mirada quise hacerle entender que el mensaje iba también para él.

Finalmente salí caminando de allí y me llevé a mi amiga a casa.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a todos por sus reviews y sus favoritos. <em>

_La bomba ya explotó, pero esto es lo menos que va a pasar. Les recomiendo que sigan leyendo los siguientes capítulos ^^_

_¿Reviews?_


	5. Tortura silente

Disclaimer aplicado.

**.Incompatibles.**

by Lux Lunar

.

Capítulo 5

.

Tortura silente

.

Era domingo por la mañana. Había acompañado a mí tía al centro comercial. Compré pasta y panecillos.

Fui a casa de Matsuri. Toqué la puerta de su habitación que ya estaba entreabierta. La vi acostada en la cama, mirando en dirección de la ventana.

Entré sin recibir su respuesta y me subí al colchón, a su lado.

—Despierta, traje algo de comida italiana —Le dije de buen humor.

Se dio la vuelta de la cama lentamente para verme a mí y después ver la bolsa con la comida. Hizo una mueca de agradecimiento, aunque no se levantó. Volvió a acomodarse en la cama y a clavar sus ojos en el fondo de la ventana.

Me di cuenta que Matsuri no había podido superar lo que Ino le había hecho en la fiesta del viernes.

Lo lamenté tanto. Desde ayer había tratado de confortarla haciéndole entender que nadie más iba a molestarla, que yo iba a protegerla. Vi en sus ojos que sí quería creerme, pero volvía a rememorar lo que aquellas personas le habían hecho y volvía a deprimirse.

No iba a dejarla sola.

—Si quieres cuando terminemos de comer, podemos ir al cine. Yo compraré los boletos.

—Hinata —Susurró sin moverse, con la voz apagada.

—Dime —respondí, atenta.

—¿Te gustó la obra de Planché?

No pude responderle de inmediato. Me di cuenta lo culpable que se sentía por lo que había pasado y el arrepentimiento en sus palabras.

Ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Todo había sido una trampa y ella sólo había caído ciegamente. La habían traicionado.

—Sí, me gustó mucho… Aunque no entendía algunas líneas que decían los actores. Seguramente lo entenderé mejor cuando vayamos en la siguiente presentación.

—¿Habrá otra función? —Exclamó con curiosidad.

—No lo sé. Pero algún día la volveremos a ver.

No dijo nada.

Comimos la pasta, pero no quiso ir al cine. Me quedé con ella un poco más.

Antes de irme a casa, me detuvo. Se veía tan pequeña sentada al borde de la cama, aún con la pijama puesta.

—Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar mañana en la escuela.

Vi que en sus pupilas se dibujada la incertidumbre.

Ya también había pensado en lo que podría pasar mañana. Lo que yo le había hecho a Ino Yamanaka me había convertido en su enemiga, que automáticamente me convertía en la enemiga de todos sus amigos. Sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil, aún así sabía también que no iba a dejarme vencer por ella ni por nadie.

—Nadie va a intimidarnos… lo sabes, ¿verdad? No voy a permitir que nadie vuelva a lastimarte.

Matsuri me miró un momento, no muy convencida. Trató de esbozar una sonrisa. Yo hice lo mismo.

Si mis deseos eran terminar la preparatoria pasando desapercibida de todo el mundo, ahora era momento de olvidarme de eso. La verdad era que las dos estábamos metidas hasta el fondo en esto.

-0-

La mañana siguiente me desperté con anticipación para recoger a Matsuri en su casa. Sentía un nerviosismo recorriendo mi cuerpo, pero intenté apaciguarlo, creyendo que nosotras podíamos defendernos de un modo u otro. Salí de casa y cuando llegué con Matsuri, su madre salió a recibirme, pero cuando noté su rostro caído, supe que las cosas no estaban bien.

—Lo siento Hinata, ella no quiere ir hoy a la escuela. No me ha querido decir que le pasa, pero supongo que tú entenderás. Ahora sólo quiere estar sola en su habitación.

Sentí gran lamento al notar que a Matsuri le costaría mucho más reponerse de lo ocurrido en aquella fiesta.

—No se preocupe, sólo dígale que volveré en la tarde para verla.

Me marché sintiéndome inquieta. No era que ocupaba a Matsuri a mi lado para sentir valor, prefería que ella estuviera tranquila, pero esto no estaba en mis planes. No sabía que esperar.

Cuando llegué al jardín de la escuela, creí que de pronto las miradas me atacarían sin piedad. Pero para mi sorpresa, nadie se inmutó ante mi presencia, creo que ni se preocuparon por mirarme. Todo seguía igual, cada quien con sus asuntos y conversaciones. Eso me hizo creer que no era tan malo como pensé al principio. Sin embargo, al entrar al pasillo escolar, escuché un vago susurro de una chica. "¿Es ella? Pensé que era muda", escuché una risita de burla, y a otra más responder: "¿Muda? ¡Si hasta la amenazó de muerte!". No pude creerlo, ¿muerte? Esto no estaba bien, eran chismes y rumores, y sabía muy bien que estos falsos rumores se podían salir de control si no hacía algo al respecto.

Traté de tranquilizarme en el sanitario. Debía pensar qué responder cuando alguien me difamara en mi propia cara. Al salir del cubículo, me topé con la imagen de Shion Fujimura, mirándose frente al espejo mientras se cepillaba aquel lacio y brillante cabello de plata. Sus ojos se posaron en mí, su contemplación fue casi vacía, como cualquier otro día. Después, volvió a concentrarse en el espejo y en su apariencia. Yo me lavé las manos y las sequé con papel, y de soslayo, pude notar que Shion me observaba fijamente por el reflejo, y en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa maldita.

Salí de prisa intentando estabilizar mi pecho y los latidos de mi corazón. Sentí que las mejillas me ardieron. La imagen de Shion fue bastante escalofriante, ella daba miedo.

Caminando hacia mi salón de clases, noté que del otro lado venían Sasuke Uchiha y su novia Sakura. Bajé la vista, queriendo no saber si me escrudiñaban con una lente o si me ignoraban como a un poste de luz. Pasé de largo, y cuando creí que ya estaba lejos, escuché su voz.

—¡Hinata, espera!

Las palabras de Sakura me hicieron detener, pero no giré a verla. Por un momento creí que me convertí en la estatua de sal. Escuché los pasos de la Haruno, y cuando giré a verla, ya estaba frente a mí, mirándome fijamente. Tragué saliva, pero intenté no inmutarme por su presencia, así que levanté el mentón ligeramente.

—Creí que no te volvería a ver después de lo que hiciste el viernes… pero supongo que debes saber esto antes de que sea tarde —me miró meticulosamente y yo no supe que esperar—. Yo no tengo nada en contra de ti ni de tu amiga, pero no puedo hablar por Ino, ella no es como yo, ella tiene otra visión del mundo muy diferente. Es narcisista, es egocéntrica, es bipolar, es una maldita espina en el culo cuando está de mal humor, para resumirlo, es un demonio en el cuerpo de una adolescente. No te recomiendo que estés aquí, es mejor que te vayas, cámbiate de escuela, ella no soportará tenerte cerca…

Me sorprendieron sus palabras, por ser inesperadas, pero recobré que ella era la mejor amiga de Ino Yamanaka.

—No hice nada de lo que pueda avergonzarme, no tengo porqué huir.

—Eso crees tú —dijo al instante que yo terminé de hablar—. Bien, creí que sería bueno decírtelo —sonrió, dispuesta a marcharse, pero se detuvo— ¡Ah, y otra cosa! Ino odia a las muchachas con rostro infantil y personalidad dulce.

Sasuke Uchiha se mantuvo a distancia esperando que Sakura se reuniera con él, y después de eso, ambos se alejaron. Yo los vi perderse entre el resto, queriendo apaciguar las nuevas sensaciones que aquellas palabras me causaron.

-0-

Cuando entré al aula, los rostros giraron a mí.

Me sentí asediada, a pesar que las miradas eran curiosas e incrédulas, no ofensivas. Aún así, quería que dejaran de verme.

Me senté en mi pupitre, cerca de la ventana. Poco a poco todos tomaron su lugar.

En ese momento, Naruto entró al salón de clases. Desvié la vista abajo, pero supe que tarde o temprano me toparía con su descarada expresión, así que levanté los ojos para verle. En cambio él, pasó de largo y se sentó en su habitual pupitre de atrás. Ahora actuaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Empecé a darme cuenta que Naruto hacía las cosas de modo contrario. Cuando no había razón para molestarme, lo hacía; cuando tenía motivo para decirme algo, sólo mantenía su distancia y me ignoraba. Su juego me mantenía tensa.

La clase de historia ocurrió lenta y densa. Miré el reloj unas cien veces. La maestra comentó que el próximo viernes tendríamos un viaje escolar al centro histórico de la ciudad y por ello requeriría el permiso de padres. La clase terminó pero yo me mantuve en mi asiento, guardando lentamente el libro, el cuaderno, los lápices, el borrador… quería que todos se fueran, incluyendo él. El hecho de encontrármelo afuera, a la intemperie, me preocupaba.

Por más extraño que fuera, Naruto seguía en su asiento, al parecer copiando mi lentitud.

—Hinata, necesito contactar a Neji para verificar un proyecto extraoficial, ¿podrías darme su número telefónico? —dije la profesora.

—Oh, sí —musité distraída y me acerqué a ella para escribírselo en un papel.

En ese momento escuché que él se puso de pie, haciendo ruido con la silla. Le miré de reojo, y percibí que sus ojos me siguieron hasta que estuvo a mi lado, iba a retirarse, pero la maestra le detuvo.

—Naruto, me enteré que tu tutor estaba fuera de la ciudad, ¿volvió ya? Necesito hablar con él.

Cuando escuché todo aquello me quedé perpleja. Naruto se había quedado justo frente a mí, sin verme, parecía distraído. No parecía él mismo, pensándolo ahora, había estado portándose muy extraño. Siempre escuchaba sus risas, sus burlas, su algarabía, pero desde hace poco tiempo, a penas y lo escuchaba hablar. Sabía que no me incumbía cualquier cosa respecto a él, ni me interesaba saber sobre su vida privada, pero sin quererlo escuché.

—No sé —se rascó la nuca, queriendo no hablar de ello—. Debería buscarlo por su cuenta.

—¡Naruto! —la maestra odiaba cuando él se portaba irrespetuoso y desobligado—. Tengo que recibir su permiso para el viaje al centro histórico.

—Qué importa, simplemente no voy y listo.

—¡Eso no depende de ti! Tengo que hablar con tu tutor, ¿sigue siendo el licenciado Jiraiya?

—Supongo que sí…

No pude evitar escuchar aquella conversación y quedar absorta de ella. Naruto parecía poco interesado en el tópico, es más, parecía incómodo hablando de ello. De pronto sus pupilas azules conectaron a las mías, y bajé la vista de prisa. Era algo tan extraño estar en esa posición, escuchando asuntos que quizá no debía escuchar. ¿Tutor? ¿Naruto tenía un tutor? ¿Por qué?

La profesora bajó la guardia y cedió.

—Está bien, hablaré con la dirección para contactarlo.

Levanté la vista sólo para observar sus pasos alejándose por la puerta.

-0-

Cada que cambiaba de clase, escuchaba murmullos, pero las personas eran cuidadosas. No lo decían abiertamente, sólo especulaban a mis espaldas. Todo esto me incomodaba, pero podía lidiar con ello. Me preguntaba si de esto se trataría todo, sólo de rumores fugaces, y quizá después, cada uno olvidaría lo que ocurrió en aquella fiesta y yo pasaría a tomar lugar en el baúl de los grises y pequeños recuerdos de la generación.

La última clase era la peor.

Biología.

En esta clase estaban todos, absolutamente todos los participes de la socialité maldita que conformaba Ino Yamanaka.

Pensar en el miedo me daba miedo. ¿Qué podía temer? La maestra era una persona que le molestaban las algarabías, y de hecho, sentía afecto por mí, pues era una buena estudiante, jamás había faltado a su clase ni a ninguna otra… aparentemente no corría ningún peligro. Pero… lo que realmente temía era encontrarme con todos aquellos pares de ojos, que me comerían viva. Aún así, no pude retroceder, no era digno. Parecería que me habían derrotado antes de empezar la guerra. Seguramente era la forma en que Sakura lo intentó, queriendo plantar la semilla del miedo en mi corazón. No sería tan fácil.

Entré al aula y ocurrió lo que pensé, un largo silencio. Ahí estaban todos, observándome. Naruto parecía más relajado que hace minutos, sentado frente al pupitre de su novia, que le acariciaba el cabello en ese momento. Todos, a excepción de Ino Yamanaka, que no había ido a la clase. De algún modo me sentí aliviada, pues su presencia era la que más me inquietaba. Pensé entonces que todo sería tranquilo, como en las otras clases, nadie hablaría de mí directamente, sólo me acosarían las miradas… o eso creí al principio, pero…

Mi pupitre no estaba en su lugar, y no había otro desocupado.

Sentí una sensación terrible, como si la sangre se fuera a pique al suelo. Giré a todos lados, intentando verificar si sólo lo habían movido de lugar, pero no fue así. Simplemente no estaba en ningún lado. Quería preguntarle a alguien si sabía a dónde se lo habían llevado, pero me miraban de forma penosa, algunos con lástima, otros con burla.

El maestro suplente entró a clase, y yo me pregunté donde estaba la profesora Shijo. Cuando el profesor me vio de pie, con el bolso en la mano, frunció el ceño, poco afectivo. Su aspecto era severo y no parecía una persona tolerante.

—¿Qué hace ahí, señorita? ¿Va a tomar la clase de pie?

Hubo risitas.

—Ah, no, es que… no está mi pupitre, profesor —por un momento creí que él buscaría una explicación a esto, pero no fue así.

—Parada ahí no va a aparecer, ¿sabe eso? Debería ir por uno, la clase de detención está desocupada a esta hora.

Asentí con la cabeza, nerviosa, y dejé mi bolso en una esquina antes de salir del aula. El ambiente era tan denso que sentí pesados mis pasos. Las cosas no estaban yendo bien, no me esperé nada de esto, y el profesor no fue solidario conmigo. Deseé tanto que la profesora Shijo estuviera hoy, ella siempre lograba poner orden. Ahora algo más me inquieto, y era el saber que si Ino Yamanaka no me hizo esta broma de mal gusto, ¿entonces quién se atrevió a dejarme sin asiento?

Naruto.

Fue lo primero que vino a mi mente, lo que me hizo respirar hondo para no odiarlo aún más.

Caminé por el pasillo, y poco antes de llegar al salón de detención, escuché pasos a mi espalda. Cuando giré a ver de quién se trataba, un cuerpo se estampó contra mí y me sujetó del cuello y la cintura. Abrí los ojos como platos y traté de gritar, pero la persona, a quien no logré verle la cara, me cubrió la boca con la mano, y antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento para escapar, el sujeto abrió una puerta frente a nosotros, la de limpieza, y me arrojó adentro con fuerza. Caí cobre unos palos y escobas, uno de ellos me lastimó el brazo y al caer me raspé la rodilla. Giré de inmediato a la puerta, pero la persona la cerró violentamente. Quedé inmersa en la oscuridad, sólo los resquicios de la puerta me daban ligeros rayos de luz.

¿Por qué?

Me puse de pie, a pesar del ardor que sentía en las heridas de la piel. Intenté abrir la puerta, pero me di cuenta que alguien la había asegurado por fuera, no sé de qué modo. Levanté el puño, con la intención de golpear la puerta, sin embargo algo se rompió dentro de mí. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, sin querer. Quedé absorta en la oscuridad y me di cuenta que Sakura tenía razón, sí había razones para huir de este lugar.

Me sentí abatida, agraviada, insultada. En el suelo sólo cerré los ojos, pensando que esto iba a terminar pronto, pero después de treinta minutos encerrada, supe que debía intentar salir. Así que golpeé la puerta y pedí ayuda. Mi voz tenue apenas se escuchaba, lo cual me exasperó. Volví a sentir ganas de llorar, y cuando pensé en volver a sentarme en el suelo, la puerta se abrió… era Naruto.

Su expresión me dijo que parecía sorprendido por verme en esa posición.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, con seriedad.

—¡Muérete! —musité amargamente.

Lo empujé al salir y corrí de vuelta al salón de clases de biología. Cuando entré, todos giraron los ojos para observarme. El profesor me miró sin entender. Yo respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Lo siento, lo siento… —no sabía cómo explicar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Dónde había estado, señorita? ¿No iba por un pupitre? —dijo, y luego bajó la vista a mi herida en la rodilla—. ¿Se fugó la clase para salir a trotar al campo?

Más risas insolentes e innecesarias.

—No, tuve un accidente, yo… —mis ojos se desviaron por inercia hacia el resto del alumnado. Sakura me miró negando con la cabeza, como si dijera "te lo dije". Shion parecía complacida, escondiendo una sonrisa. A Sasuke parecí darle gracia con mi aspecto. Y el resto, no había algo diferente en ellos para ayudarme.

—Esto es increíble, tendrá falta… —y agregó de mala gana el maestro suplente—. Vaya a enfermería.

Junté demasiada fuerza de voluntad para no llorar en medio de la clase. Tomé mi bolso y salí de prisa. Mis manos temblaban, mi corazón latía con fuerza, sentí ganas de dejarme caer en el suelo, pero seguí caminando. Giré a una esquina, camino a enfermería, y en una de las bancas de descanso del pasillo, estaba Naruto.

Me detuve, sorprendida. Él miraba al suelo, con el cuerpo encorvado hacia enfrente, apoyando los brazos en sus piernas. Cuando me escuchó, levantó la vista. Lo miré ya no con disgusto, simplemente le miré mostrando lo quebrantada que estaba en el interior. Él me había encerrado, él lo había confabulado todo, me había herido. No quise verlo más y seguí mi camino, pero se puso de pie y cuando pasé frente a él, me tomó de un brazo.

—Hinata…

En un movimiento veloz de inercia, alcé mi bolso para golpearlo en la cara, lo cual logré con éxito.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza por el impacto y se tocó la mejilla dañada.

—¡No vuelvas a tocarme! —temí que la garganta me fallara—. ¿Por qué no vas a celebrar con tus amigos el cómo triunfan humillándome?

Lo miré una última vez, pero él no lo hizo, quedó estático después del golpe.

Yo continué mi camino corriendo a la enfermería.

-0-

Duré casi una hora en reposo en la camilla de la enfermería escolar, fingiendo que me dolía mover la pierna. Eso sólo fue un pretexto para que la enfermera me dejara quedarme un poco más ahí, hasta que supiera que todos se habían retirado ya.

Como esperé, yo fui la última en salir de la escuela.

Caminé hasta casa, con un curita en el brazo y otros dos en la rodilla. Mis pasos fueron lentos, pues mis pensamientos me agobiaban de tal manera, que hasta crucé una calle sin fijarme el semáforo. Por suerte, no causé un accidente. Aunque, quizá si un automóvil me atropellaba, podía pedir una licencia de incapacidad, y podía faltar a clases sin que afectaran mis calificaciones. Así, no los vería por mucho, mucho tiempo…

¿Yo pensé eso?

No era una suicida. Sólo estaba deprimida.

Me sentía tan insignificante, sola, pues mi única amiga estaba en iguales o peores condiciones que yo, y había faltado a clase. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, contarle cómo me sentía. Quería acostarme en un lugar blando y tibio, dejar que mi cuerpo descansara, dejar que mi mente olvidara. Necesitaba un lugar de paz. Por eso mis pies me llevaron hasta casa de Matsuri, como prometí esa mañana. Sólo quería saber que alguien estaba de mi lado.

Cuando toqué el timbre de su casa, ocurrió un deja vú.

La madre de Matsuri apareció ante la puerta, con una expresión igual a la de horas antes.

—Hinata, me apena decirte esto, pero Matsuri me pidió que no dejara pasar visitas.

—Pero…

—Incluyéndote cariño… lo siento tanto. Trataré de hablar más tarde con ella para tranquilizarla, sigue muy deprimida. Dice que sólo necesita espacio para estar sola.

Sentí un golpe duro en el pecho, doloroso.

Asentí con la cabeza, traté de sonreír, y prometí que volvería otro día. Así que dirigí mis pasos de camino a casa, mientras una lágrima escurridiza brotó de mis orbes.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, y una disculpa por la demora. Ahora me vor a dormir porque me arden mis ojitos.<p>

Nos leemos en los reviews, chao ^-^


	6. Tregua

Disclaimer aplicado

**.Incompatibles.**

By Lux Lunar

.

Capítulo 6

.

Tregua

.

No había modo de evitarlo, tenía que ir a la escuela.

Cuando entré al pasillo escolar, las miradas fueron iguales o más penosas que ayer. Al parecer los que no se habían enterado el día anterior sobre lo que ocurrió en la fiesta de la Yamanaka y lo que me hicieron en el salón de limpieza, ya se habían enterado. No quería mirarlos al rostro, así que sólo caminé hasta llegar a mi salón.

La clase ocurrió lenta, no hubo murmullos, pero en cierto momento un alumno pasó frente al aula y me miró de modo insano, sacando la lengua y pasándose el dedo índice sobre la garganta, como si indicara que estaría muerta en poco tiempo. Mi cuerpo quería tensarse, pero no iba a permitirlo. Ya había mostrado coraje, que era fuerte, valiente y que no me doblegaba por gente perversa, no era momento de hincarme, pedir perdón y llorar mi desgracia.

Al salir de dicha clase, miré el reloj. Faltaban diez minutos para química.

Escuché a un sujeto decir sobre mí: "Es tan vulnerable, no va a sobrevivir".

Todo se me estaba haciendo más difícil de lo que creí, así que preferí correr al baño escolar para esconderme de los ojos despiadados. Me daba un poco de tristeza saber que no contaba con el apoyo de nadie en la escuela, ni Matsuri, ni mis amigos de la secundaria. Refresqué mi rostro con el agua del tocador. La mojé un par de veces, tratando de sentir un alivio y a la vez tratando de encontrar una respuesta, una solución a todo esto. Podía levantar una queja en dirección, pero, ¿contra quién? Ino ni siquiera había ido a la escuela. Y Naruto… no podía demostrar con alguna prueba que él me había encerrado en el aula de limpieza. No tenía muchas posibilidades.

Escuché que la puerta se abrió y cuando miré por el reflejo del espejo, me topé con la cara petulante y maligna de Ino Yamanaka.

Explayé los ojos de la impresión, más cuando la rubia se acercó a mí. Giré el rostro asustado, más cuando me agarró con una mano la cara, apretándomelo violentamente de la quijada.

—¿Nadie te dijo que no debías volver? —soltó furiosa.

Detrás de ella apareció otra alumna, Kin, que venía con una expresión altiva y divertida en el rostro. Supe enseguida que las dos estaban aquí para lastimarme. Traté de zafarme del agarre de la rubia y corrí en dirección a la puerta, pero esta me alcanzó a agarrar del cabello y me hizo regresar, de un modo tan fuerte, que me tiró al suelo con dureza. Escuché la risa de Kin, que se acercó para cubrirle la espalda a la rubia, la cual parecía tratar domarme como a un caballo a través de la melena.

—Voy a dejarte un bonito corte de cabello, sólo para que recuerdes siempre que hiciste una gran estupidez al insultarme —sonrió desdeñosa y con la mano le pidió a Kin que le pasara las tijeras—. Aquí voy a hacer una obra de arte, ¿quizá una palma? No, mejor en forma de pino, y luego quizá te corte el uniforme.

Intentaba escapar pero Ino me sujetaba con fuerza el cabello, lo cual causaba que me doliera el tirón. Kin encendió la grabadora de su celular, para tener imagen y video de lo pretendían hacerme. Vi las tijeras plateadas acercándose y me preocupé. La sangre desapareció de mis venas, me revolqué en el suelo murmurando un "No, no, no", mientras me jalaba hacia enfrente, hacia los lados, intentando huir. Por un momento creí que no tendría escapatoria. Sin embargo, en dicho instante la puerta se abrió y escuché un chillido de Kin y el sonido del celular caer al piso. Cuando giré a ver lo que pasaba, vi a la pelinegra cayendo por la pared, como si alguien la hubiera empujado con fuerza. Segundos después, alguien sujetó a Ino de la larga coleta rubia hasta doblarle el cuello, haciendo que callera de espaldas. Quien hizo todo eso era Matsuri, que parecía preocupada al verme en el suelo. No podía creer que ella estuviera aquí, justo en este momento.

—¡Vámonos, corre! —me estiró la mano para ayudarme a levantar y yo la sujeté de inmediato.

Tomé mi bolso del suelo, aunque Ino se arrastró y también lo sujetó, haciendo que ambas peleáramos por él.

—¡No te vas a ir, puta de mierda! —chilló la Yamanaka estando completamente tirada en el suelo sucio. Matsuri se acercó y le propinó tremenda patada en la espinilla, que causó que la rubia emitiera un agudo aullido de dolor—. ¡Aaay!

Levanté el bolso cuando por fin lo liberó y salimos de prisa por la puerta. Matsuri me tomó de la mano sin dejar de correr y giró a verme, diciendo que no me detuviera. Escuchamos como la puerta del sanitario se abrió con violencia, y después Kin empezó a vociferar como desquiciada "¡La atacó, la atacó otra vez! ¡Ayúdenos!". No nos detuvimos para observar el espectáculo que habíamos logrado, sólo corrimos hasta el jardín trasero, lejos de todos, hasta las canchas deportivas, cuando creímos que estábamos fuera de riesgo.

Al detenernos, dejé caer el bolso en el césped y empecé a regular mi respiración. Matsuri también respiraba descontroladamente. Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido. La observé aún sorprendida por su afortunada intromisión. De pronto, la adrenalina que se mezcló con el miedo, fue transformándose a una sensación de alivio y nervios. En ese momento la tensión se liberó tan placenteramente de nuestro sistema, que de pronto rompimos en risas, lo que causó que me dejara caer en el pasto de rodillas. Matsuri me imitó enseguida. Eran risas que simbolizaban la unión, la amistad, el estar en el momento indicado.

—Gracias… —dije cuando al fin pude articular palabra—. Gracias, mil veces gracias.

—No me digas tantas veces gracias, porque yo te debo más y luego no te voy a alcanzar de agradecer nunca.

No duramos mucho en relajarnos, ambas sabíamos que esto iba a ocurrir, y aunque podía ser duro, nosotras éramos fuertes. Podíamos ser vulnerables, pero no nos doblegábamos. Ino Yamanaka era un ser malvado, que de alguna u otra forma intentaría rompernos, pero sabía que si Matsuri y yo seguíamos juntas, tomadas de la mano, como minutos atrás, nada de esto sería demasiado para nosotras dos.

Matsuri abrió su mochila y sacó una bolsa de papel donde tenía sándwiches. Me dio uno de jamón y ella se comió el de pollo. Yo saqué de mi bolso una botella de juego de manzana, así que empezamos a comer bajo la sombra de un árbol, olvidándonos de las clases y los malos momentos.

La brisa golpeaba dulcemente, el clima era cálido, parecía un buen día.

—¿No te molesta tener que faltar a clase de química? —preguntó la castaña al darle una mordida a su emparedado.

—No realmente, ayer tuve falta en biología, supongo que el encanto de ser una excelente alumna murió en ese instante… —reflexioné de un momento a otro—. No es la gran cosa faltar, viéndolo ahora, me siento bien no yendo a clase para enfrentarme a toda esa tropa de mirones.

—Sí, pues deberíamos faltar más a menudo —agregó Matsuri y ambas reímos, aunque yo me detuve enseguida.

—Sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero no creí que llegaran a tanta malicia… —dije al recordar a la rubia con la cara de psicópata mientras sujetaba las tijeras y el día anterior en la oscuridad del pequeño cuarto de limpieza.

—Es el costo por no convertirnos en unas tontas fans de esos idiotas—comentó—. Sólo espero que pase rápido, porque haberle pateado la pierna así a Ino, sólo logró avivar más su odio en contra de nosotras.

—Ella no se detendrá hasta creer que nos dio lo merecido, y quizá más.

—Qué bueno que no le arañé el rostro, así le costaría más olvidarnos.

Volvimos a reír, aunque la sensación de saber que éramos las víctimas de Ino me seguía manteniendo inquieta. Realmente quería que nos dejara en paz. Repensé la situación buscando alternativas para evitar correr peligro a su causa, pero el caso era difícil. Más de la mitad de la escuela tenía cierta tendencia a seguirle el paso a esa manada. Nadie se ponía en su contra ni intentaba sabotearlos, pues en otra situación alterna, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho. Lastimosamente ahora yo era parte del problema, o más bien, yo era todo el problema.

A lo lejos de la cancha de fútbol, noté que una silueta se acercaba, lo cual me preocupó. Le toqué una rodilla a Matsuri para que estuviera alerta y lista para actuar de acuerdo a la situación que se presentara. "¿Quién es?", pregunté sin poder enfocar bien a la persona. Matsuri abrió los ojos, incrédulos, cuando reconoció la silueta.

—Es Gaara…

La miré un poco nerviosa. ¿Qué propósito tenía el pelirrojo al venir tras nosotras? Matsuri enseguida hizo una expresión de retraimiento, como si temiera y estuviera decepcionada a la vez. Entonces le sujeté de la mano y sonreí de modo seguro. Ella me miró confundida, pero pronto entendió: nadie podía dañarnos porque íbamos a luchar juntas.

Gaara Non Sabaku parecía un poco perdido, como si estuviera avergonzado e incómodo al estar haciendo esto. Tenía las manos en las bolsas del pantalón, y cuando se acercó, observó a Matsuri, quien miraba al suelo intentando no reencontrarse con aquellos feroces ojos de turquesa.

—Matsuri… —aquella grave y varonil voz retumbó, logrando que Matsuri levantara el rostro, ligeramente preocupada—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Yo no le soltaba la mano a mi amiga, es más, la apreté con más fuerza, y al ver que dudó al responder, abogué por ella.

—No voy a dejarla sola contigo —agregué con recelo. Gaara me miró extrañado, quizá confundido, como si no creyera que aquellas duras palabras en mi voz delicada me pertenecieran. Pero volvió a dirigirse a la castaña.

—No vine a molestarte, al contrario, tengo algo que decirte.

Matsuri me observó a los ojos, y yo le correspondí con confianza. Por ello tomó una decisión.

—Si quieres decirme algo, hazlo frente a Hinata… si es de otro modo, entonces quiero que te vayas.

Las palabras tan acertadas de Matsuri me sorprendieron y me sentí orgullosa de ella. Era firme, aún cuando parecía pequeña y vulnerable.

El aire pasó con fuerza haciendo que nuestras faldas se ondearan gustosamente. El cabello del pelirrojo brilló y se alborotó con la ráfaga de viento fresco. No había ningún ruido ahí con nosotros, tan sólo se percibía un ligero murmullo del escándalo que ocurría en las aulas escolares a decenas de metros de distancia. Aún seguíamos bajo la sombra de aquel enorme árbol.

En ese instante, Gaara suspiró, como si no pudiera aplazarlo más.

—Te quiero pedir perdón, por lo que pasó el viernes en casa de Ino… —observé la mirada cristalina de las pupilas de Gaara, intentando confirmar si era realmente honesto, y vi cierto arrepentimiento en ellas—. No quería que eso ocurriera, no debí invitarte a esa fiesta, sé cómo es Ino, desde el principio lo tenía planeado todo. Debí preverlo antes.

—Aún cuando Ino hizo lo que hizo, tú… huiste… —Matsuri sentía dolor al recordar aquello.

—Lo sé, y no huí de verdad, iba a llevarte a tu casa, pero… pasó todo tan rápido, no pude detenerla. Además, Ino y yo… tuvimos una historia…

Las palabras de Gaara podían ser dolorosas, pero eran verdaderas. No quería que Matsuri sufriera por la honestidad de él, así que intercepté para que cambiara el rumbo de la conversación.

—Cometiste un grave error, lastimaste a alguien que confiaba en ti, que creía que eras una persona agradable y valiosa. Fue tan bajo. Tú y tus amigos son una basura, ¡y peor! Dañan, ofenden, lastiman a otros sin razón, por diversión, y no responden a las consecuencias. No entiendo cómo personas como ustedes pueden ser consideradas especiales y mejores que el resto, cuando con sus actos sólo demuestran lo inseguros y retorcidos que están.

Gaara frunció el ceño al oírme hablar de él así, obviamente, no le estaba gustando los adjetivos que utilizaba para dirigirme a él. En cierto modo, parecía ofendido. Hasta Matsuri me miró con asombro, pensando quizá que aunque fuera cierto, era muy impactante para decirle a alguien en su cara, pero era tiempo de que alguien lo hiciera.

—¡Ya sé que cometí un error! —alegó el pelirrojo, a la defensiva—. Pero no soy la basura que dices que soy —en definitiva lo ofendí—. Estoy aquí para disculparme, para remediar lo que hice.

Me molestó lo práctico que Gaara intentaba ser, viniendo aquí y curándose las responsabilidades de el gran daño cometido con sólo pedir "perdón".

—Para remediar algo, Matsuri se merece más que una disculpa.

—¿Qué?

—Matsuri —me dirigí a ella, qué nos veía sin saber qué hacer—. Es justo que además de venir a hablar y disculparse, también haga algo para remediar su falta, ¿o no? —Matsuri no supo que contestar al instante, pero supo que debía confiar en mí, y lo hizo, por eso asintió con la cabeza. Yo sonreí ligeramente al observar a Gaara—. Entonces nos ayudarás a dejarle claro a Ino Yamanaka que no podrá derrotarnos. Con esto, quedará saldada tu deuda con Matsuri.

El rostro de Gaara se tornó más pálido de lo normal. Por su expresión, ahora sabía que sentía miedo de lo que podía decirle. Eso me dio un poco de poder sobre la situación. Pensé lo que era necesario, de forma que nos ayudara a terminar con todo este espectáculo maldito. Quise imaginarme lo que era adecuado y correcto, para nosotras. Así que cuando se me ocurrió una idea extraña, viniendo de mí, supe que el dicho de "problemas drásticos requieren medidas drásticas" se había inventado para esta ocasión.

Gaara vio mi rostro y en su mente pasó la peor imagen lo que sería obligado a hacer.

—Lo tengo, y será el día de hoy, en una hora —sonreí, aunque sentí un poco de nervios. Gaara esperaba mi respuesta—. Te sentarás con nosotras en el comedor, los treinta minutos que dure el descanso.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño. Intenté comprender el problema y la incomodidad que le causaría el acompañarnos a comer, frente a toda la escuela. Yo sabía que iba a funcionar, y lo comprobaría minutos después.

Para mi sorpresa Gaara suspiró aliviado. Me desconcertó.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó incrédulo y al parecer, contento—. Pensé que dirías que fuera a romperle los cristales del coche a Ino. Tengo un viejo y no limpio historial con coches… —Matsuri y yo fruncimos el ceño sin entender a qué se refería, así que él precavido cambió el tema—. Pero bueno, si no tiene nada que ver con coches o robar algo valioso, no tengo ningún problema.

—¿En serio no es un gran esfuerzo para ti que te vean con nosotras después de lo que pasó? —cuestioné con duda y asombro.

Gaara soltó una risita.

—No sé cómo piensan ustedes dos, si somos una especie de organización criminal o una mafia que tiene códigos de membresía o que debemos odiar a los enemigos de nuestros amigos, pero no es así, temo desilusionarlas pero viven en una fantasía.

—Yo pensé que eran muy unidos… —dijo Matsuri.

—Por alguna razón caí en su grupo… es una larga historia —dijo sin tener intención que querer contarla, de igual modo no nos preocupamos por averiguar.

—Sabes que esto perturbará mucho a Ino… —comenté, intentando que fuera consciente de cuál era mi plan.

—Lo sé, pero no importa, se lo prometí a… —calló, cuando estaba a punto de revelar un nombre. Tanto Matsuri como yo quedamos alertas, pero Gaara fue rápido y se corrigió—. Me lo prometí, porque en verdad sé que estuvo mal —el pelirrojo miró a Matsuri—. Espero que algún día puedas olvidar esto.

Noté en ese instante que los ojos de Matsuri brillaron al verlo.

¡Oh no, no podía ser cierto!

Odié saber que ella aún vislumbraba algo atractivo en él, que su empatía seguía viva. En definitiva, Matsuri siempre tuvo cierto anhelo por el pelirrojo, pero creía que no era tan fuerte como para olvidar el tremendo daño que le causó y perdonarlo así, tan fácilmente, con aquel pestañeo. Deseaba que no fantaseara más, porque Gaara tan sólo estaba siendo amable… ¿cierto? Aunque, no era momento de enfocarme en los sentimientos de Matsuri hacia él, debía dedicar mi atención en obligar a todo el mundo a librarnos de su tormentoso acoso.

Y pusimos manos a la obra cuando la campana tocó el timbre.

Había planeado que llegaríamos antes que todos al comedor y no pasar por una observación de lente, que seguramente nos harían. Sin embargo, Gaara apareció en la puerta diez minutos tarde. Me resigné y le pedí a Matsuri que entráramos juntas. Gaara caminaba detrás de nosotras, de pronto saludando a alguna persona que cruzaba su camino. Como creí, las miradas, unas discretas otras obvias, nos siguieron. Matsuri pareció cohibirse, pero yo le pasé la charola del almuerzo para sacarla de su estado pudoroso. Al llenar nuestras charolas de comida, esperé que Gaara terminara de servirse. Para eso, nadie sospechaba aún que él estaba con nosotras. Fue hasta que los tres tomamos asiento en una de las mesas de la orilla, cerca de la ventana, que escuché el primer murmullo decir "¿Están con Gaara? ¡No jodas!". Y así, poco a poco empezamos la representación.

Hubo algunas risas, y yo levanté el rostro para ver si ella estaba cerca. No vi a Ino, pero sí a Sakura, que parecía confundida al ver esa mesa compuesta de tres personas, una que no debería estar ahí. Aún así, fue discreta y no causó revuelo con su asombro. No todas las personas prestaban atención, pero las que estaban cerca no podían dejar de echar vistazos.

—No coman tan rápido —sugirió Gaara cuando vio que yo no masticaba bien el arroz que me metía a la boca, por lo cual me detuve—. Sólo digan algo, ¿o no piensan hablarme?

Matsuri tosió y se aclaró la garganta.

—Cuando ella nos vea aquí, vendrá a molestarnos, ¿o no? —comentó la castaña con cierto temor.

—Creo que no hará eso, Matsuri —le comenté para tranquilizarla—. No será capaz estando en medio del comedor.

—Vamos a averiguarlo —agregó Gaara como si le causara diversión.

Cuando noté que Sasuke y Shikamaru miraban a nuestra mesa con cierta burla, empecé a creer que este no era un buen plan. Si a Ino le daba la gana, podía venir e insultarnos enfrente de todo el mundo, lo que sería peor. Ahora sí, sería una matanza y nos hundiría en el peor ridículo de todos los tiempos. Ya era consciente de lo desequilibrada y vil que podía ser aún cuando seguíamos en la zona escolar. Le tomé la mano a Matsuri, intentando transmitirle confianza y al mismo tiempo, recuperar la que se desvanecía en mi interior.

En ese instante alguien llegó y se sentó frente a mí, dándole la espalda al resto. Brinqué en mi asiento y casi temblé cuando vi que era Naruto, quien sin ningún pudor o cortesía se invitó solo a nuestra mesa. Matsuri abrió los ojos de la impresión, pues no tenía la menor idea de qué rayos hacía Naruto Uzumaki sentado con nosotras. Yo le clavé los ojos al maldito cínico, reacia, cuando mi cuerpo se tensó por inercia.

—¡Ah, por fin voy a comer! —informó el rubio mientras partía los palillos.

—Ramen, ¿eh? —dijo Gaara, sin extrañarse por la repentina apareción del Uzumaki—. Tienes suerte.

Y ambos empezaron a comer sin ningún problema. Matsuri seguía viendo a Naruto absorta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté con disgusto, cuando noté que le daba igual mi presencia.

Naruto se pasó un bonche de ramen entre los labios y después me miró.

—_Gomer_… —pronunció mal debido al bocado entre sus dientes, pero sonrió entonces, lo cual me causó más conflicto, un choque interno que no supe cómo interpretar. Supuse de pronto que se debía a los nervios que me causaba la delicada situación en la que estabamos—. También quería saber cómo la estaban pasando siendo odiadas por la mujer más loca del planeta —soltó una risita, Gaara lo imitó, lo cual a mí no me causó gracia. Se mofaban de nosotras, y quizá, él se mofaba de lo que me hizo el día anterior.

—Sería mejor que comieras en otra mesa, yo…

—Hinata —me interrumpió la castaña—. Déjalo, sólo está comiendo.

Matsuri parecía aún sin creer que dos de los chicos más llamativos de la escuela, estuvieran con ella, en la misma mesa, acompañándola. Naruto le sonrió a mi amiga, como si le agradeciera. Pensé que era tiempo de contarle a Matsuri todo lo que Naruto me había estado haciendo los días anteriores y desenmascarar su falsa imagen. Se lo diría más tarde, claramente, hoy estaba demasiado preocupada por Ino Yamanaka.

Noté que esta vez las miradas se duplicaron, y los murmullos ya no eran discretos. Tales como "¿Qué hacen ellos dos ahí?" o "¿Sabías que ellas eran sus amigas?". Perdí la poca tranquilidad que había logrado retener. Y si no fuera poco, en ese momento vi que Ino Yamanaka, acompañada de Shion y Kin, terminaba de servirse del bufet, y las tres se acercaban a la mesa del centro, donde les esperaban Sakura, Sasuke y el resto. Cuando Ino notó la mata de cabello roja en nuestra dirección, se detuvo para vernos, estática y sin parpadear. Bajé la vista a mi plato, suplicando que no hiciera nada más.

—¿Puedo comer esto? —fue Naruto, quien tomó de mi plato un rollo de huevo. Quise abogar por él, pero fue demasiado rápido y se lo metió a la boca. Mientras lo masticaba, me miraba de modo divertido —. ¡Qué amable! —dijo en sorna, pues mi rostro denotaba contrariedad.

—No te robes mi comida… —susurré molesta, y después me sentí absurda, pues peleaba por salvar mi alimento cuando realmente debía pelear por salvar mi vida.

Ino Yamanaka había dejado su charola en la mesa. Tomó asiento, y noté que de pronto todos discutían algo que nos involucraba a nosotras, pues algunas miradas se dirigían a nuestra mesa. Aunque había otro problema nuevo, y posiblemente igual de peligroso: ese era Shion, que no imitó a las demás para sentarse, no, ella seguía de pie observando cómo su apuesto novio seguía hurtando mis rollos de huevo. Yo no quería verla, pero su presencia era demasiado fuerte.

—Naruto… —le dije en susurro, intentando ser discreta—. Shion no deja de vernos… —Naruto sólo levantó una ceja, como si no entendiera. Me inquieté más—. Está ahí parada…

—Si, está bien. No somos siameses, ¿sabes? Como donde quiero.

Era un cínico.

Era un imán para los problemas.

Recé para que Shion no se acercara, y no sé si fueron estos rezos u otro milagro, pero Ino le jaló de la manga del suéter para que se sentara y dejara de fantasear con venir hacia nosotros. Terminamos de comer, y supuse Matsuri y yo debíamos marcharnos antes que el resto. Cuando nos pusimos de pie, Naruto y Gaara nos imitaron. Yo lo miré sin entender, pues no lo creía conveniente.

—Seremos sus guardaespaldas por hoy, aunque no sé si sea gratis —dijo Naruto, divertido.

—No es necesario… —mencionó Matsuri, que parecía agradecida.

—Mejor nos vamos solas —dije sin intentar ser cálida, y levanté mi bolso del suelo, dispuesta a caminar a la salida, pero Naruto me lo arrebató de las manos y lo cargó en su hombro. Lo miré alterada —. ¡Te dije que no!

—No hagas más escándalo. Ven, salgamos de aquí.

Naruto empezó a caminar frente a mí, y no tuve otra opción que seguirle los pasos. Detrás de mí venía Matsuri a lado de Gaara. Por alguna razón me sorprendí del resultado de mi plan, pues no era lo que hubiera querido, no exactamente. Evité mirar a la socialité maldita y seguí caminando hasta salir del comedor. Afuera, Naruto seguía sin detenerse. Corrí y le arrebaté mi bolso.

—Ya déjalo, se acabó el teatro —exclamé sin ánimo.

Naruto no dijo nada, sólo se mantuvo en el mismo lugar, mirándome con seriedad. Al final terminamos haciendo un círculo los cuatro, donde nos mirábamos sin saber qué hacer. Las personas alrededor parecían interesados en observarnos. Matsuri sonreía tímidamente, y Gaara parecía cómodo con la escena que causamos.

—Lo de ser sus guardaespaldas fue una broma de Naruto, ¿no se lo tomaron en serio, verdad? —cuestionó el pelirrojo.

Matsuri asintió.

—Sí, claro que era una broma… —percibí desilusión en sus ojos.

—¡Bien! Pues nos vemos entonces —dicho esto, Gaara se marchó.

Era momento de regresar a clases y sólo esperar que las cosas se acomoden después de esto. Esperaba que pronto las personas dejaran de vernos como las dos patéticas amiguitas que nadie apoya. Esperaba que con la ayuda de Gaara… y la inesperada aparición de Naruto, todos notaran que meterse con nosotras no sería tan fácil. Pero más que nada, quería que Ino lo pensara así.

Aunque Naruto seguía de pie frente a nosotras. Lo único que pensé era en desaparecer de su vista, pues su presencia me exaltaba de un modo extraño, como si le temiera y detestara al mismo tiempo. Caminé y Matsuri me siguió.

—Hey, Hinata… —me detuve, sin querer hacerlo realmente—. Quería decirte algo… ¿puedes…?

Extrañamente para mí, a Naruto se le dificultaba pedirme algo. ¿En qué momento había decidido dejar de exigir para pedir? No quería estar a solas con él, no me daba confianza.

—Tengo que ir a clase —dije como excusa.

En dicho momento, el timbre de la campana sonó, indicando que el descanso había terminado. A Naruto no le agradó mi negativa, lo noté en su rostro. Matsuri pareció desaprobar la forma en que me dirigía al rubio.

—Voy a mi salón, nos veremos.

Me dejó sola con él, lo cual no esperé. La vi alejarse con calma hacia el piso superior. Cuando giré a Naruto, ya estaba caminando a mí. Lo miré incómoda. Él parecía guardar algo importante.

—Ino piensa inculparte de algo grave para que te suspendan permanentemente de la escuela —confesó de pronto. Abrí los ojos, impresionada por la noticia. Después, me hizo dudar que fuera él quien me dijera todo esto—. No dejes que te gane.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

—¿Por… por qué? —le sorprendió mi cuestión.

—Ino es tu amiga, pertenece a tu círculo de amigos, y aunque no sean una organización criminal o una mafia, no está bien que traiciones a uno de los tuyos —dije, en voz baja, sintiéndome de pronto triste por la situación, ya que no sabía en qué confiar.

—Creo que ella no está siendo justa.

Me costó creer que él dijera eso. Las palabras que pronunciaba eran las palabras que hubiera querido escuchar de cualquier persona. Era la verdad, Ino no estaba siendo justa con sus errores. Pero el hecho de que fuera Naruto quien lo dijera, me hacía pensar que era falso o una clase de trampa para confundirme. Podía creer que era paranoica, pero después de todo lo que me había hecho, era lo ideal.

¿Qué podía saber Naruto sobre la justicia cuando él mismo me acosaba por diversión?

No quería ser parte de su juego, no otra vez. Y aunque me costó decirle estas palabras, las dije, por mi bienestar.

—No necesito que estés de mi lado —dije, sin poderlo mirar a los ojos—. Es suficiente si sólo mantienes tu distancia y dejas de perturbar mi vida.

Me alejé, sin ver su expresión.

A pesar de eso, no sentí alivio, sino frustración. Jamás deseé decirle esto a nadie.

* * *

><p>Hey, gracias por sus comentarios, ya tenía su tiempo redactado este fic y lo retomé porque siempre me gustó escribirlo, es estimulante. Por otra parte, si creen que Hinata quizá está tratando injustamente a Naruto, recuerden del primer al tercer capítulo, y las cosas que han ocurrido, jeje. No digo más, nos leemos mejor en los reviews, chao.<p> 


End file.
